monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Saladasaurus
The Saladasaurus is a new Brute Wyvern similar to Brachydios, introduced in the expansion pack "Monster Hunter Destiny: Caliosteo Clash". It is informally known as a boneysaur, due to its undead nature, but also possesses features found in fresh salads. English: Saladasaurus Japanese: Salada Latin: Saladasaurus osteum In-Game Information First discovered in an old boneyard, this brute wyvern is made up of bones and solid ectoplasm. Upon resurrection, it has absorbed some traits from its environment and now resembles a walking salad. Curious, playful, but also deadly! Basic Information Monster Class: Brute Wyvern Weakness: Fire Element: Sky Status Ailments: Skyblight, Salad-Dressed Habitats: Boney Boneyard, Haunted Grove Behavior: *Eats fresh vegetables when low on stamina *Trips at the end of any of its attacks when low on stamina *Huffs white smoke when enraged *Drops an item when it is knocked out of its Wild Downer attack Physiology and Behavior Saladasaurus is yet another strange creature that has been discovered living in the Boney Boneyard. It has been classified as a Brute Wyvern, but some call it a "boneysaur" because of its dinosaurian and undead-looking nature. It is made up of bones, ectoplasm, and vegetable matter. Its abilities are largely unknown, but it has a few recorded traits that it can use in battle. The first is its ability to uncoil its leg springs and jump farther and higher than any known monster ever discovered. It is also able to spit a fluid remarkably like salad dressing, which slows down its foes and leeches from their energy. Saladasaurus appears to be curious, but it has a wide range of natural weapons that are not to be taken lightly. In Monster Hunter Destiny Location: Boney Boneyard Area 2 Synopsis: Available Quests ''Note: Saladasaurus can only be fought in the Haunted Grove if the corresponding expansion pack has been installed.'' G-Rank Salad Swiper: *''Goal'': Hunt a Saladasaurus *''Location'': Boney Boneyard (Night) *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': Café Owner *''Description'': I was off to the Boney Boneyard in order to pick up some delicious herbs for my salad, when I saw a strange creature make off with them! It looked just like a walking salad decorated with bones - or was it a walking skeleton decorated with salad? Either way, I must be losing my mind! A Bone to Pick: *''Goal'': Capture a Saladasaurus *''Location'': Boney Boneyard (Day) / Haunted Grove (Night) *''Environment'': Stable / UNSTABLE (Red Khezu) *''Client'': Angry Mayor *''Description'': What an odd and infuriating development! Some giant skeleton that looked more like a vegetable garden rampaged through my town and left several families homeless! It lives in the boneyard, and no one is brave enough to go there! A-Rank Eat the Edible Monstrosities: *''Goal'': Hunt 2 Saladasauruses *''Location'': Haunted Grove (Night) / Boney Boneyard (Night) *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Hallowed Ceanataur or Gigginox) / UNSTABLE (Tefflaceras) *''Client'': *''Description'': A Salada For Dinner!: *''Goal'': Capture a Saladasaurus *''Location'': Boney Boneyard (Day) / Haunted Grove (Night) *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Heracletius) / UNSTABLE (Baruragaru or Khezu) *''Client'': Food Connoisseur *''Description'': Mmm... it's always been my dream to taste a Saladasaurus! The bacon bits, the fresh leaves, the oozing salad dressing... I'm getting hungry just thinking about it! Go and catch me one! Flesh and Bones: *''Goal'': Hunt a Saladasaurus and Gorgostroika *''Location'': Boney Boneyard (Night) / Haunted Grove (Night) *''Environment'': Stable / Stable *''Client'': Guildmaster *''Description'': Well, hunter, an urgent matter awaits you. The wilds are home to two brutes - one of bones and one of flesh, each of which must be slain if peace is to be restored to the realm of the living. Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G-Rank Body x3: Salada Cortex, Salada Essence, Salada Plasm, Salada Cutting, Salada Meat, Monster Slogbone Tail x1: Salada Lash, Salada Essence, Salada Vine, Monster Slogbone Capture Rewards: Salada Meat, Salada Plasm x2, Salada Cortex, Salada Cutting x2, Salada Lash, Salada Slime x2 Break Head: Salada Cortex x2, Salada Plasm, Salada Cutting Break Back: Salada Meat, Salada Slime x2, Salada Meat x2 Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Salada Slime A-Rank Body x3: Salada Spondylus, Salada LifeEssence, Salada Ectoplasm, Salada Cortex, Salada Slice, Salada Bacon, Monster Toughbone Tail x1: Salada Tailbone, Salada LifeEssence, Salada Curler, Monster Toughbone Capture Rewards: Salada Bacon, Salada Ectoplasm x2, Salada Spondylus, Salada Slice x2, Salada Tailbone, Salada Lash x2, Salada Dressing x2 Break Head: Salada Spondylus x2, Salada Ectoplasm, Salada Slice Break Back: Salada Bacon, Salada Dressing x2, Salada Bacon x2, Salada Meat x4 Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Salada Dressing Item Descriptions G': *'Salada Plasm: This odd ectoplasm was found covering a set of unusual monster bones. It is gooey and cold, but strangely edible. *'Salada Cortex': A bone from a monster skeleton. Freakishly enough, they were once kept alive by supernatural forces. *'Salada Essence': This may have been keeping a set of bones alive for centuries on end. It has mystical powers. *'Salada Cutting': A fresh cut of delicious vegetable matter. Healthy and full of vital nutrients. *'Salada Meat': Supplementing the Saladasaurus' vegetable covering is this delicious meat. Full of iron and protein! *'Salada Lash': A thick, curling tail. It can be uncoiled at lightning speed with powerful results. *'Salada Slime': Slime that is remarkably like salad dressing. Unfortunately, it is deadly and tastes awful. *'Salada Vine': These vines make up the limbs of a skeletal brute wyvern. They are used as springs and allow the monster to leap. A': *'Salada Ectoplasm: This is the most disgusting material to ever be put into a hunter's mouth, but it is confirmed to be edible. *'Salada Spondylus': A tough and really durable bone from the Saladasaurus. It has been kept alive for uncountable years on end. *'Salada LifeEssence': Mysterious material rumored to possess a life of its own, it keeps the Saladasaurus alive after death. *'Salada Slice': Nutritious and delicious, this slice from a Saladasaurus is wonderful when put in a salad. *'Salada Bacon': Succulent meat from the back of a boney brute wyvern. Far from healthy, its fat content is known to cause heart attacks. *'Salada Tailbone': A complete tail - bones, ectoplasm, and all. Devastating when used as a weapon, it can knock down trees. *'Salada Dressing': A strange fluid that has poisonous properties. It tastes vaguely like vinegar, but numbs the palate with its toxin. *'Salada Curler': Wildly-curled vines that make up Saladasaurus limbs. A single movement makes the incredibly elastic material uncoil. Attacks Fist Pound: Similarly to Brachydios, it rears back with a squealing roar, then slams its arm into the ground. Often combines it with a Fist Hook. Fist Hook: Rears back and swings its arm outwards, then quickly swings it forward again in an arc. Often combines it with a Fist Pound. Tail Sweep: Turns around 180 degrees while swinging its tail. Always does two. Lunging Spring: Backs up while rubbing its arms across its snout, then uncoils its legs and springs high into the air before coming back down upon the target on all fours. Causes a quake upon landing. Jolly Bounces: Lets out a chirp and hops twice on the spot, then uses its springy legs to bounce around the area. On the fourth bounce, it will stumble and fall for a second. Caesar Roll: Uncoils its tail and readies it for the attack, then whips its tail around behind it and swings it sharply to its left and right. Thousand Islands: Does three short hops, then leaps high into the air using its legs. At the apex of its jump, its legs will uncoil multiple times a second and continuously bombard anything below it. Wild Downer: Hops twice on the spot, then leaps high into the air while spinning. As it spins, a green ring will surround it, and when it lands, it causes a quake that sends the ring radiating outwards, dealing damage. (Skyblight) Basilisco Sour: Uncoils its tail and holds it above its head like a scorpion, then swirls it around and creates a greenish whirlwind in front of it. (Skyblight) Salad Dressing: Brings its arms to its mouth and raises its head, then swings its arms downward, opens its mouth wide, and spits a disgusting white glob of thick fluid that splatters on the ground in front of it. (Salad-Dressed) Roll-Salad Combo: Starts out with a Caesar Roll, then immediately does a Salad Dressing at whatever is behind it. (Salad-Dressed) Spring-Downer Combo: Does a Lunging Spring and then goes into a Wild Downer. (Skyblight) Equipment Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -20 *Water (0) *Thunder -5 *Ice -10 *Earth -5 *Sky +35 *Dragon +5 Skills: Sky Res +15, Adrenaline +1, Whim, Attack Down (S) A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +10 *Thunder +5 *Ice (0) *Earth +5 *Sky +45 *Dragon +15 Skills: Sky Res +15, Negate Salad, Mind's Eye, Spirit's Whim Weapons Longsword Boney Bite: Boney Chomper: Boney Chomper+: Biting Katana: Fang-filled Bonesword: Hunting Horn Lunch Time: Dinner Bell: Dinner Bell+: Salada Caller: Saladasaurus Ringer: Bludgeon Flail Skull Crusher: Skull Crusher+: Salada Skull: Swinging Salada: Whirling Bones: Notes *Saladasaurus is a boneysaur available only through bonus data in "Fossil Fighters: Champions". *Four of its attacks (Caesar Roll, Thousand Islands, Wild Downer, and Basilisco Sour) are identical to its attacks of the same name in "Fossil Fighters: Champions". *Its Latin name means "bone salad reptile". *Unlike Waterwraith, another crossover monster with ghostly properties, Saladasaurus does not possess a resistance to damage. *It can inflict a new status ailment from its mucus - Salad-Dressed, which slows movement, drains health, and causes stamina to drop. *Its A-Rank armor introduces the skill Negate Salad, which makes the wearer immune to the Salad-Dressed ailment. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255